The Human Factor
The Human FactorCastle - Episode 5.23 - The Human Factor - ABC Press Release is the twenty-third episode of the fifth season of Castle. Summary When Homeland Security inexplicably seals the crime scene of a car bombing, Castle and Beckett find themselves with two mysteries on their hands: who murdered the victim, a government whistle blower, and why are federal agents trying to take over the case? The plot thickens when they discover that the victim wasn't killed by a car bomb but by a missile from a military drone. Carlos Bernard guest stars as Jared Stack, a mysterious operative who may hold the key to solving the case. Recap Promo Cast Main Cast *Nathan Fillion as Richard Castle *Stana Katic as Detective Kate Beckett *Jon Huertas as Detective Javier Esposito *Seamus Dever as Detective Kevin Ryan *Tamala Jones as Dr. Lanie Parish (credit only) *Penny Johnson Jerald as Captain Victoria Gates (credit only) *Molly Quinn as Alexis Castle (credit only) *Susan Sullivan as Martha Rodgers (credit only) Guest Cast *Carlos Bernard as Jared Stack *Eric Lange as Simon Warburg *Catherine Dent as Beth Tanner *Shane Coffey as Sean Tanner *Hrach Titizian as Omar Dixon *Steven M. Gagnon as Colonel Fortis *Jeffrey Meek as Hooper *Amanda Tepe as Monica Lane *Paul Keith as Myron Mayblee *Jed Bernard as Agent Guerrero *James Stellos as Dale Tanner Quotes :Castle (to Beckett): At least we have each other. :Castle: And what is that plan you ask? :Beckett: Actually I didn't ask. :Castle: Talking to the boys. To create a drone army, a drone army that can think, that possesses awareness and who better than the programming genius who design their software to give them that spark of life. :Beckett: Castle you don't actually believe that, and keep in mind: if you say yes... I will find you less attractive. :Jarod Stack (to Beckett): Let me ask you something. Where do you see yourself five years from now? :Beckett: I haven’t really given it that much thought. Featured Music *No Music In This Episode Trivia *Castle made a reference to Men In Black when he called the two men in the vehicle "Agent J and Agent K". * Jared Stack references he is brought in because the victim was under scrutiny by the "NYPD Counter-Terrorism Unit" (CTU). Carlos Bernard is most well-known for being on 24 and its agency: CTU. * The Human Factor is also title of a well-known book by Graham Greene and the film adaptation to it directed by Otto Preminger. *Carlos Bernard and Penny Johnson Jerald also previously worked together as a part of the Main Cast of 24 for the first Three Seasons of the Series. * Beckett states that the drone software was copied onto a 4GB USB drive. This is stated as implicating the murderer, who bought the same size drive that day. However, computer storage devices do not any information on how data was used, only the last time the files were created, modified and/or accessed. * Beckett asks Tanner's wife what he was doing on "Mercer", but it is seen on his driving license, that it's his registered adress! References The Human Factor The Human Factor The Human Factor Category:3 little letters